Nightmare Slayer
by Dhampire12
Summary: After a single spell sends Lucy to another universe she finds herself in a world where magic is powerful and the enemies are strong. With new powers she must stop a great evil and get back home. Currently being Rewritten.


_**I don't own Fairy Tail, Slayers or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N – AS of right now there are no pairings currently in process so if any of you think of one then please review and tell me. The highest pairings during voting will win and that is who I will put together. This will be a bit different than any of the other Fairy Tail and Slayers Crossover. It will begin a bit before the **__**Oración Seis Arc and somewhere in the Slayers universe.**_

_**Both will be different than the original stories so please don't flame. If anything is wrong the please do not hesitate to inform me so that I can fix the problem. Thank you.**_

Chapter 1,

A beautiful sunset signaled a change for Fairy Tail's favorite Celestial Spirit Wizard, Lucy Heartfilia. She, Natsu, and Happy had taken a job to, hopefully, finally get some cash so she could pay rent and he could eat decent food for once.

They were currently walking through the small village of Korieth searching for the mysterious wizard they were suppose to capture. "Hey Natsu, what did the poster say exactly about this guy?"

The pink haired dragon slayer walking beside her glanced over at her for a second before looking back at the path in front of him. "Said some guy was wondering around at night and casting some strange magic. They sent in the job request because he was starting to scare the people living here his skulking."

She nodded when he finished. "The only problem now is how do we fight him if we don't know the magic he is using?" The minute she finished Natsu grinned, bearing his fangs that marked him a dragon slayer.

"How you say; we completely wipe the floor with him no matter what type of magic he is using!" He gave a high five to Happy, the little blue exceed that traveled with them.

Sighing softly Lucy could only shrug and continue walking down the path in the village. They continued like that for a while until the sun finally started to set.

When night had fallen and the moon high in the sky the three made their way towards the location where the figure had been spotted many of the times that he had shown up in the village. Lucy hid behind one of the thicker trees across from where Natsu and Happy were hiding.

About thirty minutes later a thin fog started moving into the clearing. _'He is coming.'_ She thought and focused more on the center of the clearing.

A figure in a long black cloak and a mask that covered most of his face slowly walked into the clearing. She watched carefully as he stopped in the middle and knelt down to one knee. He started drawing runes in the dirt before once more standing up.

Lucy looked to where Natsu was hiding and nodded, signaling him that it was time. He grinned and they jumped out of their hiding places.

"I got you now you creepy wizard!" He shouted and charged. "Fist of the Fire Dragon!" His fist was quickly engulfed in flames as he leaped at his target.

The figure saw the attack and smoothly moved to the side, avoiding the Dragon slayers attack. Natsu landed behind him, next to Lucy. The figure chuckled and looked at them, his blood red eyes extremely unnerving. "I can honestly say I was not expecting two wizards to find me."

Natsu crouched slightly. "We may have found you but now we are going to defeat you." Lucy nodded and the man full out laughed at them.

"You two defeat me. A mere child will never have any hopes of beating me." He said and raised his hand. "Shadow blade."

Suddenly blades of pure darkness flew out of his hands towards them. Lucy dodged one way while Natsu dodged the other. Rolling to her feet she grabbed one of her golden keys. "Open gate of the lion!" A cloud of smoke appeared from no where and a Loke, or Leo, appeared.

When the smoke vanished he looked at his enemy with a glare. "I will not show you any mercy after you attacked Lucy."

The figure's smirk vanished. _'A Spirit Wizard, perhaps that is what I have been missing.'_ Loke charged him with his fist encased in gold from Regulus. He dodged and sent a shadow blade at the spirit, it hit and sent Loke back into the spirit world, and ran towards Lucy but was intercepted by the dragon slayer.

Natsu saw him go after Lucy and let out a small growl. Sprinting forwards he got in front of his Nakama. "You won't touch her." He growled out before taking a deep breath. "Roar of the fire dragon!" He breathed out a stream of flames.

Inwardly cursing the figure jumped to avoid the flames but was not quick enough and parts of his cloak and pants burnt away.

Natsu turned to face Lucy. "He didn't touch you did he?" Taken aback by the worry etched on his face Lucy could only shake her head. Noticing movement behind him she pointed at the figure.

"Look out!" He turned at her warning but was not quick enough as a punch sent him flying across the clearing and into one of the thicker oak trees falling to the ground, unmoving. Tears filled her widened eyes at the sight of her fallen friend. "Natsu!"

She tried to run to him but the strange wizard blocked her way. "I don't think so. You are the key to my spell." He said, voice holding a strange malice.

Fear filled her heart causing her to take a step backwards. He smirked underneath his mask and held up his hands causing the ground beneath her to glow.

Lucy looked down and realized that she was standing on the runes he had drew into the ground earlier. "What!" Her voice cut through the haze that Natsu was under and he forced himself to wake up.

Looking up he saw her engulfed in the strange blue light. "What the hell are you doing to her you bastard!" He shouted out at the figure.

The wizard didn't even reply but continued chanting his spell. Lucy felt everything around her start to go dark and through almost closed eyes she found Natsu trying to get up. With the last of her strength she reached down and grabbed her keys, wearily tossing them to the man she had been in love with for so long, before falling into darkness.

Natsu tried to get up but for some reason it felt like all his magic was gone and he punched the ground in frustration. He looked up at them and could only watch helplessly as her eyes started to close. Suddenly she grabbed her spirit keys and threw them at him before both of them vanished into the night, leaving only himself and happy behind.

Once the figure was gone his magic returned quickly. Happy flew over to him and landed near his face. "That wizard must have taken your magic when he punched you."

Natsu ignored him and grabbed the ring of keys. "She's gone." He whispered before cradling the keys to his chest for once allowing his tears to fall freely without fear of being called weak.

Happy grabbed his Nakama's shirt in his paw. "We should go back to the guild and tell Master. Perhaps he will know of a way to get her back to us."

A spark of hope filled Natsu and he nodded before getting up and running back towards the guild.

The trip that should have taken a day only took a couple of hours with Happy flying the both of them back to Magnolia town.

While flying Natsu could not help but watch the sun start to rise on the new day. _'If only Lucy was here. She would love to watch the sunrise.'_ Turning his eyes downward he saw Magnolia town below them and they easily landed in front of Fairy Tail.

Rushing inside he ignored the shocked looks from the rest of the guild and headed straight for the Masters office. Slamming open the doors he dropped the keys on Makarov's desk. Makarov looked down at the keys in confusion before turning to Natsu.

"Why do you have Lucy's keys?"

Natsu was almost ready to cry again but held his tears at bay. "During our mission the wizard we were suppose to capture used her as the key to his spell and they both disappeared. I couldn't save here because he drained all my magic. I was wondering if you would know a way to get her back."

Closing his eyes in thought Makarov shook his head. "I don't know a way but I will find a way. This I promise." He told the depressed Dragon slayer. Natsu could only nod, not knowing how to help.

He grabbed the keys off the desk. "I will hold on to these until she gets back." And he walked out the door, gently closing it behind him.

She was floating, that was the first sensation that hit her. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed she was indeed floating but she didn't know where. She was completely surrounded by what looked like stars. "I'm alive. At least I think so."

Thinking back she remembered the strange wizard casting the spell on her and throwing Natsu her keys before everything went black. Looking around her she could see nothing else but the star like lights all around her. "Come to think of it, if I'm not dead then where am I?"

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of her, forcing her to cover her eyes before she got blinded. The light faded away as quickly as it had come and she slowly uncovered her eyes and gasped.

Floating in front of her was a large golden Dragon with the same color eyes. She stared at the dragon for a bit before it huffed in annoyance and glared down at her.

"**You know it's rude to stare at someone." **It said with a strange layered voice. Lucy's eyes widened and she tried to back up to no avail.

The dragon was larger than she would have imagined and even though it was gold in color it seemed to glow with an unearthly light. "Who are you?" She managed to stutter out.

Moving it's head to get a closer look at her the Dragon seemed to nod in agreement with something. **"I am the lord of Nightmares. I am the leader of the creatures in this realm. Although I must admit, you are the first human to ever appear here before me. How did you arrive to this place?"**

Lucy was taken aback by it's curiosity towards her. "A strange wizard cast a spell on me and I ended up here. That's all I know."

It seemed to think on what she said for a bit before it smiled a toothy smile as if figuring out something. **"You are a strange human but if you could arrive here and live then worthy of my attention. I will give you power beyond any normal magic in return for a single favor."**

Feeling that if she said no something bad would happen Lucy nodded. "What favor would you be asking of me in return for power?"

"**There is someone who is about to rise to power that shouldn't. I just want you to join with a sorceress to destroy him. The sorceress goes by the name Lina Inverse and she should be very easy to find."**

What the dragon was asking seemed like something easy enough for her to accomplish. "I have one other request then." The dragon looked curious and nodded. "When everything is over would you be able to send me back home?"

"**With my power it will be an easy thing to accomplish."**

Sighing in relief Lucy nodded. "Then we have a deal." She told the dragon, inwardly hoping that she wasn't making a horrible decision.

The dragon smiled again. **"Good. I will give you knowledge on the magic of this realm. That knowledge will allow you to cast many spells but you will have to train to master the more powerful ones. I will also give you the power to cast one of my spells, the Giga Slave. You also be given power that no one in this realm has so use it to your advantage."**

Lucy nodded. "How long will I have to train with this new magic before the enemy shows up?"

"**You will have two years to master these spells. When you wake up after this you will be in a small house with many books on the different types of magic. Master the groups you think will be useful to you."**

"I understand." She said softly and the Dragon nodded before moving forward and touching foreheads. Pain filled her as knowledge filled her mind. Once more she fell into darkness, this time hoping for the future.

**A.N – I hope you all liked the first chapter. I know the LON is a bit OOC but remember that at the end of the second season Xellos said that she had an erratic sense of humor. Please review on what you think and like I said in the first A.N if something is wrong then please do not hesitate to inform me so that I can fix it.**

**For the pairing please vote. It can be someone from the Slayers universe or from the Fairy Tail universe. So please vote on the pairing. Thank you. **


End file.
